Dulce Despertar
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Una tierna viñeta sobre cómo amanecen el Señor Malfoy y su adorada pelirroja, después de pasar la noche juntos. Rose Weasley es muy especial para aquel hombre, aunque él no lo admita.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de la saga de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Algo pequeño y tierno, sin mucho sentido.

* * *

 **Dulce Despertar**

Rose se removió entre las suaves sabanas que la envolvía y abrazó el plumón a su lado, acurrucándose cual pequeño gato sobre aquella enorme cama donde se encontraba. Aunque no estaba dormida, todavía tenía pereza para levantarse. Se sentía tan cómoda y a gusto ahí que refunfuñó cuando las cortinas de la habitación fueron abiertas, causando que el la luz del sol golpeara su rostro.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá —se quejó como solía hacerlo siempre, pero lejos de escuchar la autoritaria voz de Hermione Granger, escuchó una risa profunda y masculina.

La joven abrió sus ojos de par en par, parpadeando repetidamente hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad, y entonces le ubicó. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba un hombre alto, rubio y que lucía como adonis.

—No creo que a tu madre la haga mucha gracia si se entera que le has confundido conmigo —comentó él, acercándose y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—¿Crees que le contaría algo así? —le preguntó, incorporándose.

—Lo dudo, primero tendrías que explicarle cómo es que amanecimos juntos y no creo que ella quiera saber —dijo el hombre con cierta burla, provocando que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran.

—Nosotros tampoco queremos que sepan —reiteró Rose, acomodando su blusón de seda blanca y arreglando su cabello para no lucir tan desaliñada.

El rubio le miró por unos instantes con seriedad. Se notaba que quería decirle algo, pero que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Ambos sabían que su secreto era sólo de ellos, pero también sabía que el día que su pequeña burbuja se rompiera, muchas cosas malas iban a pasar. La sociedad que les rodeaba, incluyendo amigos y familiares, no les iba a dejar ser felices juntos por un montón de normas y prejuicios.

—Da igual —declaró él—. Basta con que te quede claro que eres mi mujer —añadió de manera autoritaria, cogiéndola de la cintura con delicadeza para atraerla hacia a él y besarle.

La pelirroja se sorprendió un poco al principio, peor terminó correspondiendo aquel dulce beso, tan gentil y tierno como jamás imaginó que aquel hombre le pudiese tratar. Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, Rose se maravillaba de lo amoroso que podía llegar a ser Draco Malfoy. Sí, ese mismo Malfoy que sus padres odiaban y que era considerado un tirano elitista por el resto de la sociedad mágica. Ese mismo tipo odioso que miraba por sobre el hombro al resto de las personas, a ella la trataba como una reina.

—Soy sólo tuya —susurró contra los labios del mayor cuando el beso terminó.

Draco sonrió ante la respuesta y luego comenzó a salpicar pequeños besos por el rostro angelical de aquella dulce pelirroja que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir tras la muerte de su esposa. Quizá Rose no podía remplazar a Astoria, pero la hermosa hija de la comadreja y la sangre sucia, ya se había ganado un lugar único en su corazón.

Las risitas de la joven le animaron a continuar con el juguetón acto de llenarla de besos. Los labios del rubio apenas y acariciaban fugazmente la tersa piel de Rose, causando un cosquilleo placentero.

—Me gustas tanto, pequeña —confesó él, aprovechando el momento tan mágico en el que se encontraban. ¿Qué no daría por despertar así todos los días? La joven Weasley era tierna y divertida, que su sola presencia le alegraba la vida.

—Y usted me encanta, señor Malfoy —la réplica fue hecha con un tono juguetón, haciendo énfasis en lo de "señor" ya que él le había hecho sentir como una niña al decir eso.

El rubio se rio un poco y luego se acomodó mejor para sentarla en su regazo, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Rose, pese a tener ya diecinueve años, seguía siendo delgada, pequeña y menuda en comparación con la complexión de su pareja, quien al llevarle tantos años, a veces la hacía sentir como una cría de doce o trece.

—¿Quieres bajar a desayunar o prefieres que nos traigan algo? —preguntó Draco, cambiando de tema, pero sin dejar de ser mimoso, acariciando los costados de la chica.

—¿Si bajamos, me cargas? —le hizo un pucherito, al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello y movía las piernas en el aire.

—Comienzo a pensar que te estoy malcriando mucho —comentó él, enarcando una ceja y riendo.

Rose también se rio. No iba a negar que le encantaba ser consentida por el patriarca Malfoy y que de vez en vez se aprovechaba un poco de su privilegiada posición. ¿Cuántas mujeres podían decir que habían visto a Draco reír sinceramente? ¿Cuántas podían jactarse de que él personalmente le diese pequeños pedazos de fruta en la boca o las llevase en brazos a donde se les antojara? Posiblemente sólo había otra persona aparte de ella que había recibido tantas atenciones. Únicamente otra mujer había despertado en aquella cama, junto al rubio. Lamentablemente, Astoria había muerto ya hacía varios años, así que eso dejaba a Rose como la única amada por aquel hombre.

—Lo haces porque me quieres —alardeó de forma juguetona, mirando con sus grandes ojos azules al rubio encantador que ya se había levantado y la estaba cargando cual princesa de cuento de hadas.

Draco se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia. No estaba acostumbrado a repetir muchos sus sentimientos, pero la Weasley tenía razón: La quería, más de lo que jamás llegaría a admitir.


End file.
